


One Naughty Little Boy

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Child!Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Parent!Louis, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis adopts a wonderful boy called Harry. But it turns out Harry has been hiding what a naughty boy he really is, and basically Louis fucks him in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Naughty Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, I literally haven't even proof read this shit. There's probably a bunch of tense errors. So, bare with me… Thanks, lovelies.

Louis has always wanted a child, but because he was gay he couldn't exactly make one; so he decided to adopt a child. 

When he got approved for adoption, he was ecstatic. He wanted the child he got to be completely random. So when a beautiful curly haired, pale skinned, little 6 year old appeared at his door, he knew he had gotten lucky. 

Harry was wonderful, he was polite, loved to prance around, sing, dance, and loved Louis so, so much. Harry would do anything for his daddy, and Louis would do anything for him. 

xx

Two years later, Louis was sitting on the couch relaxing, admiring the way Harry's feet kick up and down, whilst singing a random tune on the rug in front of the telly. Louis felt his eye starting to close, so he decided to lay down for a nap. 

No more than half hour later, he felt heaviness on his stomach, so he opened his eyes. He was greeted with a sleepy smiling Harry straddling his lower stomach. He smiled at Harry, and brought him down to lay on his chest, snuck a quick kiss on Harry's pouty red lips on the way down. Louis started rubbing his back soothingly, and humming Harry asleep. 

Soon after, there where light snores coming from Harry. Louis decided to go back to sleep also. 

xx  
About a hour later, Harry woke up to a buzzing on his leg. He looked down, and saw Louis had an incoming call from 'Zayn', he glared, picked up the phone, and sat up. 

He tapped accept, and whispered,

"Hello?" 

"Is this… Harry?" 

"Yeah, me and dada where sleeping together. What do you want?" 

Zayn chuckled at the innocent innuendo,

"Oh sorry, Harry. I was wondering what your daddy was doing later." 

"Probably spending it with me. I don't know, what does he normally do?" 

Louis started waking up. He looked up at Harry talking on his phone. He spoke, 

"Harry, baby, who are you talking too?"

Harry brought the phone away from his ear,

"Talking with Zayn, dada." 

Harry stated as if obvious. But Louis' eyes went big. 

"L-let me talk now, babe." 

Zayn was Louis' long time boyfriend, but they broke up before Louis adopted Harry. Harry never really liked Zayn, he always thought he was trying to steel his daddy from him. Zayn would come over some nights, and cuddle with his daddy, and even kiss him. Harry would be tying to sleep some nights, and would see Zayn and Louis pull each other down the hallway to Louis' room. They would stay in there forever, he thought, and Harry had a pretty good idea of what was going on in there too, and he did not like it. 

Harry hesitantly lowers the phone to Louis. Louis took it, and smiled.

"Hello, Zayn?" 

"Hey, babe. I'm on break, and I've been missing you. Are you on for tonight? I get off of work at 7."

Harry lays back on Louis, and nuzzles his head into his neck. Louis wraps his free hand around him. 

"Uhg, Zayn. I don't know."

"Come on, Boo. I'll suck your cock?"

Louis covers Harry's ear.

"Zayn!" 

"What? What's the matter?"

"Harry and I are cuddling, can you not?"

"Sorry. 'M horny, and I want you to fuck me..."

Harry looks up at Louis with confused eyes. 

"Zayn. I've got to go." 

"Okay, love. Text me." 

"Okay, bye."

Louis hangs up and shoves the phone back into his pocket, and sighs. 

"Daddy?"

Harry says in his ear.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you and Zayn 'fuck' a lot?

Louis gasps, 

"Harry where did you learn that word?"

"I just heard him say it..."

'shit.' Louis thinks. He didn't know Harry could hear Zayn that well.

"Well, I'm going to be honest and say yes... But it's bad, because I don't love Zayn."

"Why do you need to love some one to 'fuck' them?"

Louis chuckled, having not believe that he's about to explain this to a 8 year old. 

"Baby, it's something people do to show they love each other very much." 

"Why do you do it with Zayn, you say you don't love him anymore."

"Zayn still loves me, though. It's kinda like I'm just helping him out in a way. Boys have certain needs, love."

"Like because I love you, my willy starts to feel funny?"

Louis' face flushes.

"Erm, right."

Harry sits up, and looks Louis in the eyes. 

"But I learned that if you rub it, it feels sooo good!"

Louis was speechless, but some how he found the words to ask, 

"How did you learn how to do that, baby?" 

"Well, dada, when I go on your laptop, I see some really cool videos of guys doing stuff with their willies."

Louis started to get hard, how did this turn so inappropriate this quickly? Knowing his son has watched gay porn on his own laptop made Louis' stomach knot. 

"And my willy started to feel funny, so i touched it, and it was hard, right? So I did what one of the guys where doing. It felt so good!" 

Louis stares at his son for a minute. Then Harry speaks up again, 

"Wanna know a secret?" 

Louis slowly nods his head. 

Harry leans down to whisper into Louis ear,

"Sometimes when I get bored, I put this finger"

Harry holds up his right index finger in front of Louis face,

"up my bum."

Louis moans and closes his eyes. Harry shot up and bounced on his daddy's' lap.

"Daddy, dada! I make those same noises when I do it!"

Louis opens his eyes,

"Do you? What else do you do? Show dada, yeah?" 

Harry smirks, and agrees, 

"Yeah, I'll show you."

He slid his hand down, and started palming his cock through the fabric of his pajamas. 

"Mmmm, dadddyy. I like the way you touch me..." 

He threw his head back, and started grinding on Louis' lap.

"Oh , dada, harder! Ohhh."

Harry stops suddenly and asks,

"How was that, Daddy?"

Louis blinks a few times, and states,

"Absolutely incredible, sweetie."

"Thank you, daddy. My willy is starting to get hard again."

Now Harry blushes.

"I can do what those guy where doing to you, up in my bedroom maybe?"

"Please!"

Harry chirps, and runs up the stairs to Louis' bedroom. 

Louis gets up thinking about what the fuck he's getting himself into. Oh, right, his son. 

xx

When he gets to his bedroom, Harry is sitting on the bed, clad in only his Transformers socks.  
"Hey, Harry? How about you get on your hands and knees for me, yeah?" 

Harry gets up and does as he was told. 

"Good boy. Do you want me too make you feel good, baby?"

"Yes please, daddy."

Louis smirks, and kneels behind Harry. He grips his pert little arse cheeks, and spreads them. Harry shivers at the exposure to his entrance, but then jerks forward as Louis licks a fat stripe over the hairless little pink hole. 

"Ahh, daddy. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna eat you out, Harry."

"Out of where, dada?"

Louis laughs, 

"Oh, honey. I meant I'm going to lick your bum is all, it'll feel nice."

"Oh alright, daddy."

Louis groans. His boy is so innocent, yet completely filthy at the same time. Louis couldn't decide if you wants to snuggle him, and protect him from imaginary monsters, or fuck him into the mattress. He decided on the latter, and started to lick at Harry's now puckered hole.

Harry loudly moaned, and pushed back on his daddy's face. 

“Daddy, that feels so good...”

Louis smiled against him and whispered,

“I'm glad you like it.”

Harry moaned again as Louis slowly started to lick deeper into Harry's tight little boy hole.

“Daddy? Can you please put your fingers in me?”

“Okay, baby, one second.”

Louis leaned back and reached for the lube that was sitting on his night stand. He squeezed a fair about on his fingers, and slowly pushed his index into Harry's hole.

“That feels so good. Oh my God...”

“Mhmm yeah, baby?”

Louis starts to thrust his finger in and out, listening to Harry's heavy breathing.

“Do you want me to add 2 fingers?”

“2 fingers, dada? Do you think it will fit?”

“I know it will fit, baby.”

Louis teases Harry hole with his middle finger for a few thrusts, Then on an outward pull, he slips his middle finger in with the other.

“Ahh, daddy!”

“Oh my, Harry. Did I hurt you?”

Harry shakes his head, and pushes it into the pillow below him.

“N-no. Just feels so g-great. Please, daddy, add more. Th- oh my god.”

He mumbles pushing his arse onto Louis.

“Baby, I got to go slow. I don't want to hurt you. I'll add more, just wait.”

Harry huffs out in frustration, and slowly rocks his hips back onto his fingers.

“That's it, baby… Slowly.”

He rests his forearm on Harry's back to steady the rhythm. When he thinks Harry's ready, he slowly inserts a third. He listens to Harry moan, and watches as he grips the sheets below him. He thrusts his fingers, spreading Harry out nice and well. 

“I'm ready, dada. Can you put your willy in me? Please?”

“Okay, baby.”

Louis slowly pulls his fingers out. He takes off his boxers, and lubes up his hard dick up liberally. 

He lined his long, uncut cock up to Harry's hole, and rubbed it against it. 

“Are you ready, Harry?”

“Yes. Please hurry, daddy! I want to feel you.” 

Louis slowly pushes his dick into Harry's hot little body, willing him self not to moan to loud and scare him, so he says, 

“T-Tell me if you want to stop. Okay, honey?”

“Mhmm.”

Harry barley uttered as Louis pushed more in. He stopped around 4 inches, and pulled out, and pushed back in. Harry moans loudly, and pushes back on him. 

“Wow, daddy. This feels so great.”

Louis starts thrusting his hips, while rubbing circles into Harry's spine.

“Yeah, Harry, it does.”

He thrusts a few more inches into Harry, and savored the feeling of the young tight heat of his son's entrance. He knows his not going to last much longer, and by the way Harry is moaning and withering under him, he'd say the same for him. Louis speeds up, and reaches around to stroke Harry's small thick cock. 

“Ugh. Daddy...”

Harry bucks up into Louis' fist and rocks back onto his dick, moaning uncontrollably. Louis tries not let out any cuss words in Harry's presence, but when he hears Harry scream, and clench around his cock, and a small amount of warm liquid on his hands, he lets it go.

“Oh my fucking God, Harry! You feel so good around me. Holy fucking shit!”

Louis slams into Harry three time, and then he's coming into Harry's hole harder then he had ever come before. 

“D-daddy? What's in m-my bum?”

“I came in your arse. I know, I'll get it out.”

Louis pulls out, and watches as his come trickles from of Harry's red hole. He leans down, and licks up the spare come, then starts to suck on his hole.

“Mhmm, Daddy.”

Louis gets out all of the come he can, then kisses Harry's left bum cheek.

“Okay love, how about a bath?”

“Nooo. 'm tired, and I want you to cuddle me, dada.”

“We can cuddle in the tub, and you can rest on my chest. Now come on, love.”

Harry rolls off the bed and follows his dad to the bathroom.

Louis runs the tap, and searches the cabinet for Harry's favourite bubblebath. When he finds it, he pours it in, and watches it bubble up. He turns to Harry, and puts out his hand to take. He sit in the tub, and softly pulls Harry along into it too. He gently places Harry in between his legs, as he wraps his arms around his small body. Harry sighs, and leans back into his embrace. 

“Dada, was I good?”

“Perfect.”

“Better than Zayn?”

“Yes, baby. You where the best, you took me so well. You made me feel so good. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Oh yes, daddy. It was the best thing ever! Can we do it again?”

“Not today, Harry, but yeah another time.”

“Yayy!”

Louis kisses Harry's neck and says, 

“Next time you want to put your fingers up your bum, tell me, baby. I'll do it for you so you don't hurt yourself.”

“Thank you. It feels much better when you do it, anyway.”

“Okay, good. Now lets get washed up, and watch a film in my bed, yeah?

“Okay. I love you, daddy.” 

“I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
